<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and Ever and More by Gluhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464010">Forever and Ever and More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse'>Gluhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, M/M, Mini, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- А вам не надоело? - Найл откидывается на стуле, зевая, и поясняет, увидев вопросительно приподнятую бровь Джо. - Тысяча лет, неужели вы не устали?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever and Ever and More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они никогда не ссорятся. Найл замечает это в разговоре, как-то совсем мимолетом, и Никки едва заметно улыбается.</p>
<p>— Мы истратили все силы на ссоры в самом начале, — говорит он, покачивая головой. — Мы убили друг друга столько раз, что больше нет никакого желания ругаться. Наверное, мы прошли кризис отношений еще до их начала.</p>
<p>Найл кивает, принимая такой ответ.</p>
<p>Они не ссорятся, но и не особо признаются друг другу в любви. Найл хочет спросить об этом с какой-то глуповатой детской заинтересованностью, но оставляет вопрос при себе, когда Джо склоняется к Никки, неслышно для нее о чём-то интересуясь, и, удовлетворившись ответом, трется кончиком носа о его щеку, улыбаясь. Никки разворачивает лицо, следуя за прикосновением, и целует Джо едва приоткрытыми губами — мягко и коротко, всего пару секунд. Найл моргает и забывает, о чем хотела спросить.</p>
<p>— А как вы, ну… — Найл описывает вилкой круг и морщится от собственной косноязычности. — Поняли про… вот это всё?</p>
<p>Никки прикрывает глаза, словно вспоминая, и задумчиво выдыхает. Наверное, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, понимает Найл, и он действительно сейчас пытается вспомнить тот момент. Джо молчит, следя за лицом Никки с таким любопытством, будто тоже надеется на интересную и незнакомую историю. Это выглядит так забавно, что Найл негромко хихикает.</p>
<p>— Мы убивали друг друга, — Никки не открывает глаза; его пальцы машинально касаются собственного горла. — День за днем, раз за разом — даже когда оба знали, что в этом нет никакого смысла.</p>
<p>Джо едва заметно сводит брови, выдавая собственное беспокойство. Найл видит, как его рука вздрагивает, чуть подавшись в сторону Никки, но бессильно ложится на стол. Теперь ей кажется, что вопрос был совсем некстати.</p>
<p>— Нас научили ненавидеть друг друга, и мы были слишком… слишком глупыми и упертыми, оба, слишком уверенными в своей вере — хотя уже тогда было понятно, что всё совсем не так, как нам рассказывали.</p>
<p>Никки замолкает, негромко вздохнув, и неожиданно улыбается.</p>
<p>— А ночью он мне снился — хотя мы были рядом, всего несколько шагов друг от друга. Нам тоже приходилось спать — убивать других тяжкий труд, — Джо фыркает и морщит нос, согласно кивая. — Я видел его день за днем, ночь за ночью… и однажды понял, что не помню друзей, не помню тех, с кем пришел защищать нашу веру — а его лицо могу представить в малейших деталях.</p>
<p>Найл сглатывает, видя, как улыбка Никки из смешливой становится мечтательной. Он смотрит на Джо, склонив голову к плечу, с такой теплотой и любовью, что в комнате становится теплее. Джо улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>— И однажды я не смог, — Никки выдыхает, переведя взгляд на Найл. — Я держал нож у его горла, собираясь перерезать, и не смог. И видел, что он тоже не может, хотя его кинжал упирался мне под ребра. Черт, это было ужасно романтично, да?</p>
<p>Найл выгибает бровь, сомневаясь в том, что они понимают это слово одинаковым образом. Джо смеется и кивает.</p>
<p>— А потом мы узнали, что пронзать друг друга можно не только копьями и кинжалами, — он посмеивается, следя за краснеющей Найл. — Николо, ты рассказал ей драматичную часть, а девочка всего-то хотела узнать про то, как мы начали заниматься любовью.</p>
<p>Остаток ужина Найл возмущается и пытается доказать, что вовсе не это она имела в виду.</p>
<p>Они спят вместе. Во всех смыслах, конечно, но Найл видит только то, как Джо укладывается к стене, раскрыв объятия, и Никки падает в них, посмеиваясь, жмется всем телом к груди другого мужчины, позволяя его рукам обвить себя. А затем механически, не задумываясь, он проверяет пистолет под подушкой, пока жмурится от удовольствия под прикосновениями губ Джо к своей шее. Они всегда, неизменно спят вот так: Никки впереди, Джо сзади.</p>
<p>Они так спят вместе сотни лет, наверняка, когда еще не были знакомы с Энди, когда лишь они были друг у друга чтобы защищать и согревать. Найл кажется себе невероятно грубой, но она во все глаза смотрит на то, как тела двух мужчин идеально подходят друг другу — части одного безупречного механизма. Она видит, как подрагивают во сне пальцы Никки на запястье Джо —, он всегда кладет руку именно так и никак иначе; видит, как Джо просовывает колено между ног Никки совершенно не эротическим, а скорее уютным и привычным жестом. Она знает, что стоит потревожить их сон чему-то неожиданному, Никки выхватит пистолет из-под подушки, безошибочно определив врага, и закроет Джо грудью, не отдавая себе в том отчета. Его желание защитить — инстинкт, а не голос разума.</p>
<p>Они спят вместе. Во всех смыслах, чёрт подери.</p>
<p>Найл замирает на пороге их нового убежища, услышав короткий стон. Она должна бы уйти, прогуляться где-то часик-другой, — так поступить разумно и честно — правильно — но она зачем-то делает шаг вперед, а затем ещё и ещё, пока ее взгляду не открывается широкая спина Никки, усыпанная россыпью родинок. Она видит маленькие капли пота на светлой коже, собирающиеся в дорожки и сбегающие вниз, к пояснице. Видит, как движутся крепкие мышцы и сухожилия, когда он двигает бедрами, толкаясь; как его лопатки сходятся под кожей, когда он наклоняется ниже, чтобы опереться на локти. Совершенное оружие, натренированный боец — Найл видела его в схватках, видела с какой легкостью он отнимает жизни даже голыми руками — сейчас Никки так осторожен, что почти нельзя поверить, что он может убить за доли секунды. Она видит, как выступают позвонки на его шее, когда Никки склоняется к Джо, чтобы поцеловать. Видит, как Джо откидывает голову, подставляя шею под осторожные укусы, как он прогибается, подаваясь навстречу толчкам, и скользит коленями по бокам Никки, сжимая его плотнее. Она слышит негромкий шепот на итальянском, которого не знает, и то, как Никки мурлычет слова на арабском, который она не может понять — слишком старый диалект, который наверняка уже не используется. Джо тихо смеется, но смех на полузвуке прерывается гортанным стоном. Найл видит, как он впивается ногтями в шею Никки сзади, притягивая ближе, вместе с тем, как Никки ускоряет движение бедер и удобнее перехватывает Джо под коленом, удерживая на месте. Его волосы на затылке, мокрые от пота, чуть завиваются — почему-то это запоминается очень четко. Она прижимает ладонь ко рту, застыв на месте; Никки сдавленно стонет, дрожа, прижавшись приоткрытым ртом к ключице Джо — и тот дышит сбито и загнанно, поглаживая Никки по плечу.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, самое худшее в ситуации то, что она видит, как Джо неожиданно смотрит прямо на неё, едва заметно улыбнувшись, и с насмешливым осуждением качает головой. Найл выбегает раньше, чем Никки оборачивается.</p>
<p>Они, конечно же, не разговаривают об этом. Энди посмеивается, оперевшись на капот машины задницей, и сочувственно похлопывает ее по плечу, но никак не комментирует горящее от стыда и смущения лицо и дрожащие руки. Никки улыбается чуть шире, когда она снова возвращается спустя время, и подмигивает; Найл снова краснеет, стараясь не смотреть на то, как он проводит пальцами по шее Джо, обводя позвонки. Теперь это смотрится слишком… слишком. Она далеко не девочка и вовсе не пуританка, однако ничего не может поделать с собственным смущением. Наверное, дело в том, что их страсть — даже спустя тысячу лет — всё ещё горит ярче, чем простой человек может выдержать.</p>
<p>— А вам не надоело? — Найл откидывается на стуле, зевая, и поясняет, увидев вопросительно приподнятую бровь Джо. — Тысяча лет, неужели вы не устали?</p>
<p>Никки нет в комнате — он, должно быть, снова в кухне, готовит что-то вкусное и наверняка ужасно калорийное. Джо качает головой и улыбается, глядя с тем неповторимым выражением, с которым взрослый смотрит на неразумное дитя. В такие моменты Найл вспоминает, насколько же она бесконечно мало прожила, насколько многого не понимает — и никогда не сможет угнаться за ними двумя, и тем более за Энди.</p>
<p>— А ты можешь устать дышать? Тебе может надоесть солнце или луна? Земля, по которой ты ходишь? — Он склоняет голову к плечу и молчит, словно ожидая ответ.</p>
<p>Найл отрицательно качает головой.</p>
<p>— Никки значит для меня больше, чем дыхание, чем вода и пища. Никки для меня значит больше, чем всё; больше, чем бесконечность и бессмертие. Я не могу устать от него — он моя жизнь.</p>
<p>Найл молчит. Она смотрит на Джо, а тот смотрит мимо неё, куда-то далеко в прошлое.</p>
<p>— Нас столько раз казнили: за колдовство, за ересь, за преступления и убийства, — он качает головой и прикрывает лицо ладонью, а его голос чуть подрагивает. — За то, что я люблю его, а он меня, — пытали и казнили, сдирали с нас кожу и вешали, сжигали, срывали ногти и вырывали суставы в пыточных машинах… Тогда нас еще можно было застать врасплох.</p>
<p>Найл сглатывает, представляя всё это слишком живо, слишком хорошо — она видела пытки, пусть и «облагороженные» временем, и знает, что это такое. Она почти просит Джо замолчать, но не может издать и звука.</p>
<p>Она представляет распятое на ужасной скрежещущей пыточной машине тело Никки, слышит его крик, полный боли, слышит как Джо умоляет оставить его и взять вместо него себя. Она представляет, как под Джо занимается огонь в соломе, что устилает землю под пыточным столбом, и как Никки рвется к нему, со слезящимися от дыма и страха глазами.</p>
<p>Им дали бессмертие, но забыли отнять боль.</p>
<p>— И даже тогда я не мог допустить мысль о том, чтобы оставить его, — наконец говорит он, выдохнув. — Моя любовь к нему за гранью боли, за гранью любых мучений, что мир или человек может дать. Без него мучения будут хуже тысячекратно — и даже не придется прикасаться к моему телу.</p>
<p>Джо выпрямляется и встряхивается, словно сгоняя с себя тоску, но Найл видит в его глазах отблески страха — и понимает этот страх.</p>
<p>Как часто они оба думают, кто умрет раньше? Как часто им приходится задумываться, как они будут жить, если другого не станет?</p>
<p>Найл думает, что никак.</p>
<p>Никки возвращается всего на секунду раньше, чем Джо принимает свой обычный расслабленный вид. Он встревоженно хмурится, отставив мгновенно ставшее неважным блюдо на стол, и склоняется к Джо, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке? — он пробегает пальцами по рукам Джо и обвивает его запястья. — Что случилось, пока я отошел всего на четверть часа?</p>
<p>Джо улыбается и чуть поводит головой, потершись кончиком носа о нос Никки.</p>
<p>— Просто вспомнил, как сильно люблю тебя, — негромко говорит он. — Иногда полезно вспомнить.</p>
<p>Никки фыркает и выпрямляется.</p>
<p>— Твоя романтичность граничит с драматичностью, <i>il mio amore</i>, — с улыбкой говорит он. — Найл подумает, что мы герои трагедии.</p>
<p>Его насмешка разбивается о то, как он мягко гладит Джо по виску костяшками пальцев, прежде чем вернуться к блюду, от которого пахнет так, что у Найл начинают течь слюни.</p>
<p>Но во сне ей видится искаженное мукой лицо Никки, который смотрит на умирающего Джо. И она надеется, что это обычный кошмар, а не дурное предзнаменование.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>